vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime (Transformers: Prime)
|-|Original Form= |-|Upgraded Form (Prime)= Summary Optimus Prime, formerly Orion Pax, is the leader of the Autobots and of Team Prime. He was originally a data clerk on Cybertron and was mentored by Megatronus (later Megatron). He was chosen by the High Council of Cybertron to become the next Prime. When his former friend, Megatron, was denied the title of a Prime, he waged war on the rest of Cybertron alongside his followers, the Decepticons. Orion Pax was granted the Matrix of Leadership by Primus, making him Optimus Prime, who vowed to stop Megatron and the Decepticons. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C, likely higher | Likely 5-B Name: Optimus Prime (formerly Orion Pax) Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old at the very least Classification: Cybertronian, Leader of the Autobots Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Into a Truck), Martial Arts, Flight (With his Jetpack), Energy Projection, Astral Projection, Resurrection (With the Forge of Solus Prime), Extreme Longevity, Large Size (Type 0), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to Soundwave and Megatron, albeit weaker than the former, has both lost and won fights to the latter. Has fought hoards of Vehicons, Terrocons and incarnations of Unicron) | At least Large Building level+, likely higher (Soundly defeated Megatron in Rebellion, fought Predaking most powerful living Cybertronian in the series aside from Primus and Unicron and the upgraded Megatron, who defeated Predaking, more powerful than his former self. Lost and won battles against Soundwave) | Likely Planet level (The Star Saber is comparable to the Dark Star Saber which was stated by Megatron to be powerful enough to "tear this world Earth apart") Speed: Subsonic combat, movement and reaction speed (Dodged Starscream's rocket, can react even at his maximum vehicle mode speeds) | Subsonic combat and reaction speed, with Supersonic movement speed (Capable of flying at such speeds on several occasions) Lifting Strength: Class M (Consistently matches Megatron, stopped a Train in Convoy) | At least Class M, likely higher (More powerful than his former self) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Sent Megatron flying twice, both times with one blow after several others, that one blow was what directly sent him flying both times) | At least Large Building Class (Harmed Predaking and the upgraded Megatron) Durability: Large Building level (Survived every fight with Megatron, who did this in a single punch) | At least Large Building level+, likely higher (More powerful and durable than his former form, comparable to Soundwave and superior to Megatron, easily defeating the latter, while both losing and winning separate aerial battles with the former) Stamina: High (Kept up with Megatron) Range: Several meters melee range, Tens of meters with his Ion Cannons, Planetary with the Star Saber Standard Equipment: Blades, Ion Cannons | Jetpack, Gatling Gun, Blaster | Star Saber Intelligence: Genius (An experienced strategist, military leader, politician, warrior and data clerk with millions of years of experience. Was the only one besides Soundwave that could decrypt the ancient Iaconian signals) Weaknesses: Extreme cold Key: Original Form | Upgraded Form | With the Star Saber Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Robots Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hasbro Category:Autobots Category:Self-Sustenance Users